


Singing Your Praises

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, not actual smut but it gets PRETTY DARN CLOSE, so im rating it as mature just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: You know she does it to get a pleasurable rise out of you, because she loves the way you shudder and gasp for her every time she does, because she adores you more than anything in the world."Good girl," she whispers, "good girl."





	Singing Your Praises

You can't remember how it started. You're sure Luka knows; she always remembers these kinds of things. She relishes every smile, every blush, every positive reaction to her words that you give her. She may not look like it, but deep down, she's a hopeless romantic.

"You're cute," she mumbles in your ear, "absolutely adorable."

You can't stop yourself from squirming at the words, and you reach up to cover your reddening face. Gently, she takes both of your hands in hers and moves them away before kissing your nose.

"Don't do that," she says, "I want to see you. God, you're so beautiful."

Her lips are so close to yours. You want to lean forward and close the gap, but you can't stop staring into her eyes. You open your mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a needy-sounding whimper.

Luka's normally stoic expression softens as she looks at you, and she coos in a low voice. "Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" She pointedly avoids your lips and nuzzles into your neck, sending shivers down your spine. "Should I tell you?"

 _Please,_ you think to yourself, but your voice is gone along with your senses. Instead, you nod, a pleading look on your face. Luka smiles devilishly, punctuating each sentence with a kiss to your collarbone.

"You're gorgeous," she murmurs, "wonderful. Stunning. Amazing."

Your mind is blank. The only thing you can focus on is her touch, the way she nibbles at your neck, the way she trails her hand over your chest and then down, down, down - but then up again, depriving you of the sensation that you desire the most. God, you want to kiss her so bad, you want, you want, you _want-_

"What do you want?" she says huskily, her voice as smooth as silk. She's so close to you, so close you can't control yourself, and you smash your lips against hers without even thinking.

She gasps in surprise, but recovers almost immediately to wrap her arms around you. You moan into her mouth as she rubs your back, your hair, your arms, and slides her tongue between your lips.

You don't hesitate for a moment, wrapping your own tongue around hers. A soft sound escapes you, and she seizes upon it by pushing against your body even more. She is rewarded by another noise, and you have to force yourself not to grind against her. It's all too much, you can't take it, you're getting all worked up already and she hasn't even started but goddammit, it feels so fucking _good-_

She pulls away, snapping you out of your thoughts. You let out an undignified whine, but stop when she puts her hand on your chin and tilts your head up toward her.

"Good girl," she whispers, "good girl."

And _fuck,_ that does it. You can't stop yourself from writhing, even as she gently pushes you down and lies on top of you to get better access to your neck and chest. You're on the verge of begging when she kisses your lips again briefly, stealing the words from your mouth.

"I love you," she says when you break apart, and you can tell by the way she looks at you that she means it with every fiber of her being. Your heart melts even more than it already has.

"Are you ready?" she asks, moving her hand lower and lower down your body. You swallow thickly and nod, your face impossibly red. Luka doesn't seem to mind. She brushes a strand of hair out of your face and smiles at you; a genuine smile, one of love and trust. She hardly ever smiles at her friends like that, because she saves those smiles for you and you alone.

"Good girl," she repeats, and your heart flutters in your chest. Before she moves down between your legs, however, you hold up a hand to stop her. "Hm?"

"I..." Your voice is hoarse from going so long without use. "I love you too."

She nuzzles your stomach, her soft hair tickling you lightly. The sensation makes you giggle a little.

"You're perfect," she says, and dives in.

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is just a callout post for myself. i love luka. kill me


End file.
